survivalistgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Combat
Combat is an essential part of controlling characters in Survivalist. Throughout the game, a player may use their community's characters to engage in combat with zombies, looters, raiders, and townspeople. The styles of combat can be roughly categorised into three types: Melee, ranged (firearms), and throwing (Molotov Cocktails). Combat Types Melee Combat This is the most basic form of combat, using the character's fists and legs. The player is required to use melee combat at the beginning of the tutorial, A new world, as they have yet to acquire any weapons. A character can punch an enemy by using the , use and hold down the to aim at the enemy more effectively while punching. The character can kick an enemy by pressing the bar. Using melee attacks increases the player's fatigue. The player should be aware when the player's fatigue bar gets too high, as they will deal reduced damage and be unable to escape zombies if grabbed. Damage dealt to enemies is dependent on the character's Fitness level, and whether their fatigue is too high. Ranged Combat if a player has a firearm with ammunition, they are able to deal damage to enemies at a distance. Firstly the character must aim at the enemy by using the . A target circle will appear at the base of the enemy: (image coming soon). The circle will appear white if the target is in range, and grey if the target is too far away. A pair of crosshairs will also move in towards the centre of the target circle if the character is not moving. Eventually the target circle will turn red. This means that the character has aimed carefully and has a 100% chance of hitting the enemy. Fire using the . Try to shoot only when the crosshairs have at least begun focusing the target, preferably when the target circle is red. Kicking, same as in melee combat, can be used while holding the firearm. Using a combination of firing and kicking an enemy can effectively deal a lot of damage to them. Additionally, a character can focus on different body parts of an enemy to take them down more effectively. At Firearms Level 1, a character can choose to aim at the enemy's body or legs, and at Firearms Level 3 they are able to also aim at the head. * Aim at the legs to slow down zombies, preventing them from running at the character. Aiming at the legs of a person in a watchtower can cause them to fall out of it. This is an awardment, Tower Fall. * Aim at the body to deal the most damage at Firearms Level 1. Avoid aiming at the body if the enemy is wearing a Bullet-Resistant Vest, as damage will be absorbed by the vest, and the vest will be in a poorer condition when scavenged. * Aim at the head to deal the most damage quickly to an enemy. Using weapons such as a Shotgun and Sniper Rifle can kill an enemy with one well-aimed shot to the head. Taking down a White Strain zombie with one Sniper Rifle shot is an awardment, One Shot One Kill. The amount of damage the character deals depends on: * The character's Firearms level * The character's distance to enemy * The body part being aimed at * The amount of aiming done before firing * The weapon used Molotov Cocktail The Molotov Cocktail is a special weapon that can be thrown at the enemy to deal damage, and additionally deals damage to buildings. The area around a thrown Molotov Cocktail will be lit in flames and damage any enemies caught in it. The player's characters are not affected. Aim by using the and throw with the . Strategies for Combat Situations Several Zombies Focus on Zombies one at a time. If the character is strong enough, use kicks and/or melee attacks, otherwise use a combination of firing and kicking zombies to kill them. A Pack of Zombies In a larger pack of zombies, if the battle is close, deciding who and where to focus on can make a huge difference to the outcome. Generally, focus on the legs of any zombies who are running at high speed, prioritise switching between targets that are grabbing other members of the group, otherwise focus on a zombie one at a time. Looters/Raiders Fighting other humans can be much harder than fighting zombies, as they can deal instant damage with their weapons, as opposed to requiring that a character be grabbed first. If the character's group is large, going in and shooting the looters front line will work easily enough, with the character focus firing on priority targets. However, if the looters outnumber the character's group, as is common in the early game, a different strategy can be used. Command all the characters of the group to stay a distance away from the looter's camp entrance, except one. Use the single character to walk up to the looter standing outside the entrance. When the looter asks for gold, run away towards the rest of the group. If done correctly, the looter will venture out by himself, making himself easy pickings for the whole group. Other looters will come out to investigate in ones and twos, making fighting them considerably easier. When only the watchtower people are left, go up and focus on them. It may not be easy, as aiming at them is harder and their weapon's range is longer than looters on foot, but they will no longer be able to deal massive damage whilst the character's group is focusing on other looters. Fisticuffs (Townspeople) Challenging townspeople to fisticuffs is a good way to increase a town's Respect of a character. It is however difficult in the early game as the player's characters are likely not of a high Fitness Level. The Fitness level of a townsperson can be determined by how much Gold they are willing to wager. The AI's Fisticuffs combat style is backing away from the character, then running forward and dealing a few quick punches. Timing the punches and kicks will help in winning a fisticuffs fight. Controls The default keys for weapons are as follows: Category:Game Mechanics